Our Last Year
by Unfabulousxox
Summary: Its the Last Year at P.S. 118, 8th grade, for Arnold and his friends. Change is one major thing that will happen this year but are Arnold and his friends ready for it? [Rated T for future chapters]
1. Change

**SUMMARY: This will be a big story on Arnold and his friends last year at P.S. 118, 8th grade! I will probably be writting a lot of chapters, hope you like!**

Ch. 1: Change

Arnold layed on the couch in his room listening to music, But he wasn't paying attention to the music. He was thinking about how it was the last day of summer and then the next day it would be school. Not just school, but his and his friends last years of middle school, They were going into eighth grade and then after that they would be in high school. It was a scary thought to Arnold because he didn't want things to change even though he knew they would. Everyone had grown over the years but not changed. Change. It was one word that Arnold didn't like but came to accept. He had been the glue that kept all his friends together throughout the years, and because of this, he felt it was his job to keep all of them together for many more years. Arnold and his friends were all about thirteen now and going through puberty. He hadn't spent much time with all of them, except maybe Gerald, all summer, so he knew there was going to be something different about all of them. Arnold got up from his bed and called Gerald to see if he wanted to hang out.

* * *

Helga looked at herself in the mirror. _Crimety! That stupid UNIBROW!_, She thought to herself. She'd have to ask Phoebe to come over to give her an Asian Massage and for Rhonda to give her a small makeover. It was 2:09 in the afternoon and Helga hadn't done a thing. Well, except watch tv all day. Helga got up and went to get the phone and dialed Phoebes number. 

Phoebe: Hello?  
Helga: Hey Phoebs wanna come over for a bit? Oh and How about Rhonda? I need one of your famous massages and a little makeover...thing..

Helga never was girly, well except in fourth grade where she dressed up for Rhondas party, but that was nothing. She didn't want a huge makeover, she just wanted her eyebrows plucked, waxed, whatever it was, she wanted the Unibrow gone.

Phoebe: Uh, sure, um, how about you come over here...? I have some things to do  
Helga: uh, Ok, sounds fine  
Phoebe: Great! I'll call Rhonda  
Helga: K bye

Helga and Rhonda never were extremely close but throughtout the years they grew somewhat fond of each other, all the girls were friends but Rhonda and Helga were never too close, but now they were, but not Best friends.

Helga walked up the steps of Phoebes stoop, and rang the doorbell.

DING DONG

Mrs. Heyerdale: Why Hello Helga, its Mighty nice to see you here on such a sunny day  
Mrs. Heyerdale: Phoebe, Helgas here!  
Helga: Uh, yea, nice to see you too  
Mrs. Heyerdale: Well thank you, you go right on up, Phoebe and Rhonda are up in her room  
Helga: Thanks

Helga stepped into the house, nothing different, mostly things representing Phoebes two cultures. Helga climbed the stairs and walked down the hall towards Phoebes room.

Phoebe: Hey Helga!  
Rhonda: Hey Helga!  
Helga: uh...hey...so...shall we get started?

Phoebe and Rhonda both nodded and sat her down in a chair, Rhonda plucked and Phoebe massaged. When they were finished Helga looked in the mirror. She looked the same, just with plucked eyebrows, but hey, what did she expect?

Rhonda: We should definately give you a total makeover!  
Helga: NO WAY, NOOOO, all I wanted was a massage and my eyebrows done, thats all

Rhonda dissapointed said fine and sat down on Phoebes bed looking at a fashion Magazine.

* * *

It was 9:30 now and Arnold was still up, he had finished getting his school stuff ready so now he was just laying on his bed looking through the skyroof. Grampa Phil poked his head through the door. 

Phil: Hey shortman, its 9:30, dont you think its about time you hit the sack?  
Arnold: Yea, in a minute grandpa, im just thinking  
Phil: Oh yea, its your first day back to school...looking forward to it?  
Arnold: Yea, I guess, Its just, I don't know...  
Phil: Jitters...  
Arnold: a little  
Phil: Oh theres nothing to be nervous about...its just...school...well...I guess...uh...never mind, good night shortman  
Arnold: goodnight grandpa

Arnold got up, changed, then went to bed, wondering how tomorrow would go, not realizing that change was about to come his way.


	2. More Change

Ch. 2: More Change

_"Hey Arnold...Hey Arnold...Hey Arn..."_

Arnold switched off his alarm clock then sat up and looked at it. It was 7:00, Monday Morning, First day of school. He got up out of his bed and stretched and then went into the hallway to get in line for the shower. When he finally got to the front it was already 7:15, school started at eight sharp and he still needed to eat breakfast and get to school to get his schedule. _Today is going to be a long day_, He thought as he closed the bathroom door.

* * *

After hearing her alarm go off, Phoebe quickly got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom, she was in a good mood, it was the first day back. She was looking forward to it, as she always was, but this day would be great, she was in 8th grade now and it was her last year at P.S. 118. One of her goals this year, as every year, was to have the top grade in the class, before Lila had came in 4th grade, she always had the top grade, now she had to compete with her, but in the end Phoebe always had the top grade, she liked having competetion. This year, Phoebe had also set another goal, to get a boyfriend, she had never had one before and she thought this would be a good year. She couldn't talk to Helga about these things because well, it was Helga, and Helga just didn't like discussing all that gushy stuff.

* * *

"HELGA ITS 7:35 YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" 

Helga: Oh settle down Bob, Im going, Im going, sheesh

Helga grabbed her backpack, a sweater, and some lunch money and headed out the door. _First day back, oh man_, she thought, today was just going to be just like any other first day of school, dull, boring, long...

* * *

"Students please pickup your schedules at one of the stands according to your last name" 

Arnold Looked at his schedule:

1rst: Algebra-Mr. Jackon  
2nd: English-Mrs. Bosbee  
3rd: History-Mr. Simmons  
4th: P.E.  
LUNCH  
5th: Science-Mrs. Kalaskie  
6th: Study Hall

"Mr. Simmons is teaching eighth grade History?", Arnold said to himself confused

Gerald: Hey Arnold...man oh man...did you see...her!  
Arnold: See who?  
Gerald: Lila!  
Arnold: uh, no, why?  
Gerald: Well, lets just say, she went through some "maturing" this summer

Just after Gerald said that, Lila turned the corner and was coming down the hall, she had changed a lot over the summer. She was wearing Blue low waist ripped Jeans, a pink cami with beige lace, and her hair was no longer in pigtails,her long red hair was now out and wavy, she also now had a figure, she looked amazing to Arnold.

Arnold: Woa...  
Gerald: Yea...  
Arnold: What...happened?  
Gerald: Puberty...  
Arnold: Yea...major  
Lila spotted Arnold and came down the hall.  
Lila: Hey Arnold! How was your summer?  
Arnold: umm...my summer...?  
Lila: uh, yea, how was it?  
Arnold: It was ga...good, how was yours?  
Lila: It was fun, I hung out with Sheena and um, yea, it was fun!  
Arnold: Thats great, so uh, can I see your schedule?  
Lila: Um, sure!

It turned out that Lila had Alegebra, P.E., and Study hall with Arnold, He was happy too. Lila had changed, but she was still the sweet person he knew. He liked her more than he had all the other years, this year, he definately was going to ask her out, no matter how many times she said no.

"Rhonda, you look gorgeous!" Lila said as Rhonda made her way down the hall in low cut ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, her hair was layered.

Rhonda: Why thank you, not looking to shabby yourself  
Lila: Thanks!  
Lila: Well, uh, see you in first Arnold  
Arnold: Uh, yea, bye

Lila and Rhonda walked away and met up with Phoebe, Sheena, and Nadine. Besides Rhonda and Lila changing the only other person that had changed was Nadine, she was actually dressing girly and had her hair pulled back with a headband.

Nadine: So have you guys seen Helga? I haven't seen her all morning  
Phoebe: Oh, she had to walk today, she'll be here like about...

Just as Phoebe was saying that, Helga stormed in. Her hair was down and frizzed all over, her skirt was too long and her shirt was wrinkled.

Pheobe: Hey Helga! How are...  
Helga: Shut it Phoebs...  
Phoebe: Shutting...  
Rhonda: What got your pantys in a bunch?  
Helga: Well, if you MUST know, I got up decided I'd take a shower, put on a skirt and top, and brushed my hair flat and put a headband on, but then, I had to WALK to school and my hair frizzed up, my skirt...I dont know, and my top got all wrinkled. sheesh, the one time I TRY to look nice...  
Sheena: Oh Helga, Im so sorry  
Helga: yea, yea, whatever, if you'll excuse me, Im going to go fix myself in the bathroom

Before she left, she noticed all her friends looked their best, Lila had changed so much that the boys were swooning over her more than usual. _Great, she is still in my way of getting Arnold_, She thought. Helga went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Eww, your a disgusting mess, no wonder boys dont like you...no...they dont like you cuz your too tought...too boyish...too...Helga...". Helga sat down in a small corner in the bathroom till the first period bell rang. If there was going to be any changes this year, it would have to be on her.

* * *

"Arnold, and then Lila" 

Mr. Jackon, the Algebra teacher was assigning seats and lucky for Arnold he ended up next to Lila.

Mr. Jackon: Alright class, this year should be fun because we will be discovering the wonderful world of Alegebra, so open your Alegebra Books!

The Whole class sighed and opened their books. Arnold couldn't help but stair at Lila, she had always been pretty, but that was cute, now, she was Beautiful. Arnold couldn't take it, he needed to be with her, he wanted to be with her, he knew it was the first day, but he couldn't take it...so he decided to write a note...

_Lila,  
__Want to hang out today? After school? Maybe go get Ice cream...with the gang...? It would be fun...so what do you say?  
__Arnold._

Arnold Pretended to drop his pencil, and dropped the note as well, he pushed the note over to Lila's foot and tapped it with his pencil.

Arnold: uh, woops, uh sorry, um Lila, I think there is something by your foot  
Lila: uh...oh k...

Lila picked up the note and read it under her desk, then quickly scribbled in something and did the same thing Arnold did. Arnold picked up the note and read it.

_Arnold,  
__I'd love to hang out with you today, but I can't, I have other plans, I mean, I would love to hang out with you, its just, Im doing something with Wolfgang after school today, maybe tomorrow?  
__Lila_

Had Arnold seriously read what he thought he had read...? Wolfgang...? Lila...? Wolfgang and Lila...? Together...? Arnold was so confused. Wolfgang was a bully...a mean one...Lila was nice and sweet, why was she hanging out with him after school...? Plus, Wolfgang was a ninth grader now. It was just all too weird...Wolfgang...there had to be an explanation to this.


	3. Things are Different now

Ch. 3: Things are Different now

Arnold and Gerald sat at the table they usually did at lunch. Arnold took a bite of his apple while staring at Lila, she was eating with her friends and they were laughing about something. He just couldn't understand it at all. Wolfgang...? Lila...? What was the world coming to?

Gerald: Arnold...what's up with you...? You haven't said one word since we sat down  
Arnold: nothing, just thinking  
Gerald: about what?  
Arnold: just...i don't know  
Gerald: Lila...?  
Arnold: yea I guess, it's just, I gave her a note in 1rst asking her to go get Ice cream, but she had _other_ plans  
Gerald: other plans? Like what...getting her nails done...shopping?  
Arnold: hanging out with Wolfgang  
Gerald opened his mouth wide.  
Gerald: Wolfgang...? As in ninth grade bully Wolfgang?  
Arnold: how many Wolfgang's do you know?  
Gerald: Wow, the good girl and the bad boy...strange  
Arnold: Well she didn't say what they were doing just that they were doing "something"  
Gerald: That's pretty strange, they're probably just friends  
Arnold: if so, why..?  
Gerald: I have no clue  
Sid: Hey guys, what's up  
Gerald: nothing, just watching the girls  
Arnold: yea nothing  
Sid: Wow did you guys see Lila, shes HOT  
Arnold: Yea, I know  
Gerald: uh, Sid, this isn't the best time to bring her up  
Sid: Oh, uh, well sorry, well I'm going to go talk to her and see if she wants to go on a date  
Gerald: HA with you...? Please, and plus she has plans  
Sid: We'll see about that

* * *

Lila sat at the table in study hall, thinking. It was all she had to do since it was the first day of school. Arnold was at a table far across the library. He hadn't said one word to her since 1rst period. It was obvious he still liked her, but she didn't like him. She liked him as a friend, not a crush or boyfriend. She did go on one date with him last year, but she felt awkward because he was more like a friend to her. She had other things to think about, like Wolfgang.

**Lila's Flashback**

_"So you like the new additions to the camp?", he asked, "yea, I haven't seen them all though", she replied. "Well then, I guess I'll have to give you a tour" he said. They walked all around the camp and stopped at a dock on the lake. "Why are you talking to me, I thought...", she asked him. "Because were friends, and, um, I like you", he said. "I, uh, like you too, but just as friends", she replied. He took her hand and said "come here, I have to show you something". She followed him to a little shack. He opened the door for her, she walked in and saw boating and fishing equipment and water toys for the little kids, she then saw a bench and went and sat down. "I'm glad your here", he said. "I am too", she said. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, but she didn't let him. She got up quickly, "um, I have to go", she said and left. She knew he would come after her; he always did in situations like this. "Lila wait, please", he begged. "no", she said, "I can't do this". "Why can't you just face people, and not run away every time someone tries to get close to you, why can't you just do something back", he said. "I want to, I do, but I cant, I cant get hurt anymore, I cant have feelings for someone who is just going to blow me off and act like I didn't mean anything to them, I cant just sit there and take it", she said." Lila, last summer, it was a mistake, I was wrong, I guess I was scared, I had someone perfect, and I guess I just wanted to stay cool and tough in front of my friends, I didn't mean to hurt you", he said. "I know, its just...", she tried to say but was interrupted, he leaned in and kissed her. "Lila, I like you...a lot. Please just say you do too", he said. "I do, I do. I just don't want to get hurt anymore", she said. "I promise, I won't hurt you", he said._

She looked up at the clock, in five minutes the bell would ring. So Lila had dated Wolfgang last summer and this summer. When he was around her he was different, he didn't try to act macho, he was just this sweet person that cared so much. He joked a lot too. She loved the way he held her, He was her first, real boyfriend. She liked Wolfgang a lot. Then they broke up, and she didn't speak to him at all during 7th grade which was hard considering she saw him everywhere. Then this summer, they started to become friends again, and the attraction was there no matter how hard she tried to fight it. She knew she'd always like him. Sheena didn't understand why she liked him so much, sure she tried to tell her he's a sweet guy, but whenever he was around Sheena, he was always goofing around. But deep down, she knew Sheena knew how much Lila liked him. So then this summer Lila dated Wolfgang again, then they broke up, but that was because school was starting and he was going to be in high school. But then he called her yesterday, asking to hang out today, at the pool. She still liked him and was hoping he still liked her. She still liked him very much and was heartbroken when they broke up, even though she was the one who broke up with him. She hoped that he would want her back. She knew he still liked her, he had too. The bell rang and Lila grabbed her things and went down the hall.

Rhonda: Oh Lila, today was so long, but I think I lasted  
Lila: Yea, it was pretty long  
Rhonda: So what are you going to do today?  
Lila: Hang out, with um,  
Rhonda: Wolfgang  
Lila: yea, were going swimming  
Rhonda: as wild as he is, you two make a cute couple  
Lila: Uh, we broke up  
Rhonda: oh, I'm sorry  
Lila: its ok, it was just because of school, were still friends though  
Rhonda: oh well that's good, well I've got to be off, I'm having tea with mother today  
Lila: alright, well bye

Rhonda waved and walked towards her father's car. Sheena came up to Lila and said hi.

Lila: Oh hey  
Sheena: so you want to do something after school today?  
Lila: uh, cant, I'm busy, sorry  
Sheena: uh, its ok, whatcha doin?  
Lila: um, I need to talk to, uh Wolfgang, I'm sorry  
Sheena: Its ok, I understand (laughing)  
Lila: (laughs), I'll call you later  
Sheena: Ok bye  
Lila: Bye

Sheena ran off to catch the bus as Lila walked down the street and towards her house.

* * *

Phoebe ran up to her room and lay on her bed. Phoebe's mother came in her room.

Mrs. Heyerdale: So how was school punkin?  
Phoebe: most satisfying, I'm in all honors classes, which is good, but I don't get to see my friends, but I do in Study hall  
Mrs. Heyerdale: That's excellent sweetie, my little girl is growing up faster then a beanstalk  
Phoebe: oh, mother, its just eighth grade  
Mrs. Heyerdale: Oh I remember eighth grade, I had such a wonderful time  
Mrs. Heyerdale: Well there's a snack for you on the table in the kitchen if you're hungry  
Phoebe: oh, that sounds delicious  
Mrs. Heyerdale: Oh, and your father and I have something to discuss with you tonight when he gets home

Phoebe stopped in her tracks.

Phoebe: Oh, um, am I in trouble?  
Mrs. Heyerdale: (laughs) Oh no, no, darlin' nothing like that  
Phoebe: oh, ok

Phoebe left and headed downstairs. _I wonder what it is that they have to discuss with me_.

* * *

Helga sat on the couch and stared at the TV as she flipped through channels. "Crimety! Is there ever anything on...sheesh...Miriam, I told you we need to get cable!". "What's that hunny?", Miriam replied. "Nothing, just, never mind", Helga replied. She got up from the couch and ran upstairs into her room. She laid on her stomach on her bed and pulled out her pink diary from under her pillow. She thought of writing a poem, but she couldn't seem to think of what to write. "I never get writers block!", she said out loud. She threw the book into her closet and lay on her bed. She changed her mind about the whole change. People would just have to except her for the way she was. Bold and Beautiful.

* * *

Lila looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her pink bikini with white polka dots, She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, then threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and put on her pink sandals and went downstairs. Her dad was at work but knew she would be at the pool today. Lila thought about putting on makeup but knew it would just come off in the pool, so she grabbed her towel and purse and headed over to the pool. When she got there Wolfgang was already there, in the water.

Wolfgang: Hey!  
Lila: Hey

Lila pulled off her shirt and shorts took her hair out of the ponytail holder and set her stuff on a table and dived in the pool.

Wolfgang: You're a good diver  
Lila: Thanks

After an hour or so of swimming and talk, Wolfgang asked Lila if she wanted to go in the Jacuzzi.

Lila: Sure

They both got up and walked over to it. There was no one at the pool today so they had the pool and the Jacuzzi to themselves.

Wolfgang: so...what's up  
Lila: nothing much, um, how was your day?  
Wolfgang: good  
Lila: yea, mine was...

He interrupted her, and moved closer in to kiss her, she let him because she wanted him to. He looked at her and then she kissed him, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him, He put his around her waist. After she sat there, he put his arm around her shoulder.

Wolfgang: So I guess were back together  
Lila: yea, I really like you Wolfgang  
Wolfgang: I like you too  
Lila: I'm sorry I broke up with you, I just thought that since you were going into High school you'd find other girls and that...  
Wolfgang: no, I would never, Lila, I, I love you.

Lila sat staring blank. Then she replied back.

Lila: really?  
Wolfgang: yea  
Lila: I love you too

Wolfgang kissed her and lifted her out of the water. She hugged him and kissed him. Lila had always been shy when it came to boys, like she had to be this "I don't date" girl, but around Wolfgang, she could be herself. Lila and Wolfgang sat back down in the Jacuzzi and cuddled.

Wolfgang: I'm going to go in the pool  
Lila: No wait

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down

Lila: Stay here with me

Wolfgang grinned and got back in the water and cuddled with his beautiful Lila.

* * *

"PHOEBE, Your father and I would Like to talk to you"

Phoebe anxiously hurried down the stairs.  
Phoebe: Yes mother, father  
Mr. Heyerdale: Well, considering you're a genius  
Phoebe: Oh father...(blush)  
Mr. Heyerdale: We were thinking of putting you in a new school, one for intellectuals like yourself; it has numerous activities and the best teachers  
Phoebe: but I like my school just fine, what's wrong with P.S. 118?  
Mr. Heyerdale: Nothing, its just, we want...  
Mrs. Heyerdale: More, opportunities, for you  
Mrs. Heyerdale: just look at this brochure puddin, we know it's a lot to take in, just let it settle in your mind  
Mr. Heyerdale: Be open minded about it

Phoebe took the brochure. "Alcaya Academy of the Intellects" was written across it. She took it with her up to her room and put it on her table. She didn't want to look at it. She just wanted to stay at P.S. 118, but she had to be mature about this. She decided she'd look through the brochure and then decide, or were her parents deciding for her? What about her friends? It wouldn't be the same without them. Phoebe felt a pain in her chest and laid down. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked that chapter! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! I really appreciate it, Im going to try and write one more chapter today, two if your lucky ;).**


End file.
